FF Request: Brotherhood
by Peri Gigi
Summary: Dear sweetie, UNIQUE FIRE / Suatu hari ketika Tao menagih janji pada kakaknya, Kris, yang kemudian membawa kakak-beradik itu pada kejadian yang mengembalikan ingatan mereka. Ingatan? / Kris, Tao / NC21-NoCensored-Yaoi-Incest-Oneshoot


Category : EXO, NC, Yaoi, Oneshoot

Cast : Kris, Tao

Discalimer : God, Agency, Themselves, Author

Warn : **Yaoi, NOT CENSORED**.Did not like, do not read

**CAUTION**

**Isi dalam cerita ini Rate M (Mature/Dewasa) dan semua kalimat (menyebut objek dsb) TIDAK DISENSOR/TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN KATA GANTI**

000

**Kris-Tao Incest Fanfiction Request**

**Rate M**

**Untuk Unique Fire**

…

Desember.

Hari terakhir sebelum liburan musim dingin, Tao menyempatkan diri untuk _hangout_ bersama teman-teman satu komunitas; sebuah perkumpulan atlet berprestasi yang mengharumkan nama sekolahnya. Dan Tao, adalah atlet lompat galah termuda disana.

Terlalu menikmati kebersamaan, Tao sampai lupa waktu. Sekarang—hampir pukul sembilan—Tao masih menapak di jalanan, beserta seperangkat penghangat yang menghinggapi bagian kepalanya.

Dring—

Dari dalam tas panggulnya, Tao tahu pasti apa yang barusan berbunyi: ponsel layar sentuhnya yang ketinggalan zaman. "Halo, Bu?" Ibunya menelepon.

"_Sudah kuduga kau pasti belum pulang,_" Suara diseberang sana terdengar jengah. Mungkin sang Ibu mendengar gemerisik yang melatari sambutan Tao, dimana gemerisik yang mampu ditangkap ponsel itu pastilah keributan diluar rumah.

"Iya, aku memang belum pulang. Ibu tidak melihatku dirumah 'kan?" Tao melanjutkan langkahnya.

"_Memang tidak. Karena Ibu pergi bersama Ayah sejak sore tadi. Encok yang diderita nenekmu mulai kumat, jadi Ibu harus merawatnya,_"

Jawaban itu membuat Tao lagi-lagi menghentikan ayunan kaki jenjangnya, berganti menjadi sebuah kebisuan. "Ibu dan Ayah… Pergi?" Matanya membelalak.

"_Jangan manja, bersikaplah layaknya remaja SMA. Kau sudah bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri, Zitao,_"

"Bukan itu Bu, bukan," Ia menggeleng-geleng. "Gege ikut dengan kalian?"

"_Kami hanya pergi berdua._"

Pip—Tao menekan tombol merah tanpa pamit.

Wuushh—Dan kemudian ia berlari secepat kilat.

…

"Tepati janjimu,"

Kris menyapukan telapak tangan pada wajahnya berkali-kali ketika mendengar tagihan adiknya itu. Adiknya, Wu Zitao. "Kenapa kau harus mengingatnya?"

"Jangan menghindar," Tao merengek, meremas-remas bantal bulu angsa pemberian Neneknya dengan gemas. Seakan memberi isyarat kalau ia akan melakukan hal yang sama pada gegenya jika apa yang ia minta tak dipenuhi. "Kau bilang akan mengizinkanku jika Ayah dan Ibu pergi."

"Sebenarnya, aku cuma bercanda,"

"Yi-ge!"

"Namaku Yifan."

"Apapun itu. Hei, kau tidak boleh melanggar ucapanmu sendiri!"

Kris mendesis meminta ketenangan, sementara matanya masih setia pada layar laptop dengan sebuah guling yang mengganjal dagu panjangnya. Sikap itu malah membuat adiknya makin geram. Tao memukul-mukulkan bantal ditangannya pada kepala Kris sambil terus merengek kesal.

"Kalau kau masih ribut begini, aku benar-benar akan membatalkannya." Tegas Kris ketika ia berhasil menangkap dan membuang bantal Tao ke lantai. Uh-oh, Tao tidak akan melawan kalau gegenya sudah bernada menekan seperti ini, jadi ia menurut dan diam, duduk manis tanpa satu hurufpun keluar untuk menyuarakan protes.

Lama berkutat dengan laptop, akhirnya Kris bangkit dan terduduk, membawa Asus core I3 miliknya untuk dipangku ketika ia duduk disebelah sang adik. Saat itu ia bisa memergoki kerlingan diujung mata Tao. Astaga, ia sampai membuat anak itu menangis. "Kau sudah besar, tidak boleh cengeng." Kris mengusap mata Tao dengan telapak tangannya. Sama persis seperti masa kecil mereka. Tapi Tao cuma diam.

"Hanya kuizinkan sekarang. Setelah ini, aku akan kembali melarangmu. Oke?"

"Kenapa?"

"Mau atau tidak?"

"Mau."

"Setuju atau tidak?"

"Setuju."

Kris memindahkan laptopnya kepangkuan Tao dan memakaikan _headset_, kemudian menekan papan sensor untuk kemudian menampilkan gerakan-gerakan dari monitornya. Mata Tao berusaha untuk terbuka selebar mungkin meski siapapun tahu ia takkan bisa melakukannya. Oh, jangan salahkan Kris, ini keinginan Tao 'kan?

"Kalau mual, jangan diteruskan." Kris memeluk guling dan merapat pada bahu Tao, ikut menyaksikan apapun yang ditayangkan oleh laptop canggihnya.

Yah, sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah video.

Video porno.

…

Tao mendekam dalam kamar mandi. Diam melipat kaki didalam _bath tub_ dan wajahnya gelisah tak karuan. Ia kebingungan pada reaksi tubuhnya setelah menyaksikan video pemberian Kris tadi. Yah, bukannya ia tidak tahu perihal rangsangan atau semacamnya, ia sangat paham kalau akan ada 'tegangan' dimana-mana, tapi Tao tidak memikirkan lebih lanjut masalah 'apa yang akan terjadi jika Kris mendapatinya dalam keadaan belum padam'.

"Bodohnya aku," Ia mengeluh. "Kalau dia lihat, pasti dia akan terus menggodaku. Dia pasti akan mempermalukanku. Atau yang lebih buruk, ia akan memanfaatkan hal ini untuk menjadikanku pesuruh,"

Tok, tok—

Tao terlonjak dari dalam bak, bergerak tak menentu hingga air disana berombak hebat hanya karena mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Tentu saja itu gegenya, siapa lagi yang ada dirumah selain mereka berdua?

"Ya ge?"

"Mau berapa lama lagi kau didalam? Sudah hampir dua jam, Zitao."

Tao menggeram kebingungan. Masalahnya adalah, kemaluannya masih saja tegak menantang. Tao tidak mengerti kenapa menit demi menit dalam video tadi begitu melekat dan menghantui kepalanya sampai ia kerepotan seperti ini. "Aku sakit perut,"

"Buang air sampai dua jam? Apa keluar batu?" Tingtong. Bahkan untuk hal yang tidak dikhawatirkan Tao saja Kris sudah bicara yang aneh-aneh, bagaimana kalau dia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Tao?

Tapi, Tao menolak segala bisikan dalam batinnya untuk masturbasi. Ia pikir itu menjijikan dan jika ia tetap melakukannya maka ia adalah remaja sakit jiwa yang penuh pikiran kotor. Jelas 'kan apa inti permasalahannya? Tegangannya sulit mereda jika memang tidak diredakan.

"Makan malam sudah kusiapkan dan aku lapar. Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggumu?"

"Sebentar lagi aku keluar, kau berisik!" Siring makian yang terlontar dari mulutnya, Tao nekad menggenggam si _penny_, meski jantungnya berdebar dan kepalanya menjadi berat, ia terpaksa melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya. Baik, sekarang Tao tunduk pada iblis-iblis kecil disisi telinganya; ia akan melancap.

…

Tirai sudah ditutup. Pintu rumah sudah dikunci. Televisi sudah dalam keadaan mati. Lampu lantai bawah juga sudah dipadamkan. Pukul sepuluh malam dan kini Tao pun sudah terlelap.

Leganya, Tao akhirnya bisa melalui beberapa jam dengan tenang. Berkat bisikan sesat yang ia turuti, ia tak perlu menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi. Hasilnya, ia menikmati makan malam, menyaksikan acara komedi kesukaannya, dan mengerjakan PR tanpa gangguan. Sesekali gegenya mengajak bercanda atau mengganggunya, tapi semua diluar dari apa yang dihindari Tao. Semua baik-baik saja.

Tapi, justru saat ini adalah saat tidak baik bagi Kris. Sekarang, ketika sang adik tergeletak tanpa penjagaan disamping sikunya, adalah hal paling menakutkan untuk laki-laki ini. Bukan, bukan, bukan dalam konteks yang sama dengan Tao, orang ini bukan berkalut masalah video porno. Hei, ayolah, Kris sudah biasa menyaksikan ketidaksenonohan semacam itu dan bisa dibilang ia adalah seorang ahli dalam mengatasi rangsangan. Lalu, apa yang membuatnya takut?

Wujud Tao, tentunya. Tiap mata Kris menyorot tubuh itu, desahan yang Kris dengar didalam kamar mandi terus meneror.

Ya, Kris mendengar racauan Tao ketika anak itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk masturbasi. Dan sekarang Kris dalam keadaan tegang bukan main.

_Yifan, itu adikmu, jangan bodoh. Apa yang kau pikirkan?_ Batinnya berkecamuk. Tapi apa yang direfleksikan indera pengelihatannya sama sekali tak mau diajak kompromi. Terus saja membuat tegangannya semakin gila-gilaan. _Ya, dia adikku. Dan bukan masalah jika aku mencium adikku sendiri 'kan?_

"Jangan buka matamu," Kris berbisik, menjurus kearah wajah nyenyak Tao diujung dagunya. Pelan, Kris merendahkan kepala menghampiri wajah itu. Makin dekat, makin kuat pula daya tarik disana, seakan ada magnet berlainan kutub pada masing-masing kepala mereka. Lalu sebagai final, Kris melekatkan bibir mereka.

Yang dalam sekejap merubah sistem dalam kepalanya. Sesosok setan kasat mata mengambil alih pikiran dan tubuhnya dengan tawa licik penuh kemenangan. Sekarang, Kris tak bisa berhenti. Ia mulai menganggap kalau Tao hanya sebuah boneka yang takkan melawan dan takkan merasakan apa-apa.

Kris menyingkap selimut dan menghempasnya jauh hingga keujung kaki, sementara telapak tangannya yang pucat menggerayangi dada Tao, memberi tekanan halus dan bergerak seolah sedang memijat. Gerakan itu berangsur makin tak terkendali, hingga bisa dibilang, saat ini Kris tengah meremas-remas dada tanpa lemak itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Sementara Tao masih terpejam. Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa?

Satu hal yang perlu dicatat, kebiasaan Tao, adik dari Yifan, adalah 'tidur mati'. Tubuhnya merasakan segala perbuatan Kris, tapi dalam pejam, Tao hanya akan menganggap semua itu bagian dari alam mimpi.

Kris membuang akal sehat dan melontarkannya sejauh mungkin, memilih untuk tenggelam dalam rencana si pengendali pikiran. Ia menarik kaus Tao keatas dan melipatnya hingga nampak puting mungil yang seharusnya sudah biasa ia lihat tapi kali ini memberi rangsangan luar biasa. Kris hanya ingin mendengar suara lemah Tao sekali lagi, tapi suara itu harus keluar akibat servisnya, bukan karena masturbasi.

Ia menggigit-gigit perut kencang Tao, sesekali memberi jilatan. Mulanya hanya pada sisi kiri, tapi kemudian ia memanjangkan tubuh untuk menyapukan bibirnya pada sisi kanan perut Tao. Seolah berprosedur, setelah merasa dua sisi itu mendapat jatah yang sama, kini Kris menjilat naik, membawa lidahnya melalui tulang rusuk Tao untuk kemudian berhenti ketika ujung lidahnya menyentuh sebuah tonjolan menukik disana.

Kris mendapatkannya, _juicy nipple_ milik sang adik. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang dititah otaknya, segala bibir, mulut, gigi, dan lidahnya hanya bergerak tanpa kendali untuk melumat puting itu, puting kecokelatan yang lembut dan menantang.

Setelah puas menghabiskan waktu dengan tubuh atas Tao, Kris merasa tegangan pada penisnya sudah menjadi cukup—atau terlalu—hebat. Ia yakin jika seseorang menyentuh selangkangannya saat ini, akan terasa seolah Kris menyimpan samsak ukuran kecil dibalik celananya. _That's a big cock_.

"Oh?" Kris mengerjap, ternyata bukan hanya dia, tapi Tao juga menikmati momen ini. Lihat saja, ada bentuk memanjang yang tercetak menyembul pada celana panjang itu. Dan menemukan ketegangan yang sama malah membuat Kris seakan diberi izin untuk melakukan hal yang lebih jauh.

Masing-masing tangan Kris menggenggam pergelangan kaki Tao untuk melebarkannya, memberi ruang untuk Kris menempatkan diri dihadapan selangkangan Tao. Tak lupa, sebelum melakukan ini, Kris telah lebih dulu menanggalkan celana adiknya hingga kini ia hanya mengenakan _underwear_. Tapi keadaan itu hanya sebentar, karena kemudian Kris melonggarkan pakaian dalam itu hingga sebatas lutut Tao.

"Kau atlet, jelas saja kau seksi." Kris meracau. Diam-diam, malam ini membiarkan Kris menjadi salah satu dari gerombolan gadis-gadis penggemar Tao disekolah. Menyusul, Kris juga melonggarkan celana. Tidak, tidak sampai segamblang adiknya, Kris hanya menurunkan celananya sampai sebatas pinggul. Ia hanya perlu membebaskan penisnya.

Pelan, Kris menggapai sebuah bantal dan meletakannya dibawah pinggang Tao agar tubuh anak itu terangkat. Posisi yang sejajar akan memudahkan Kris untuk melakukan penetrasi. Astaga, bahkan Kris sampai hati untuk menggauli adiknya! Bukan salah Kris. Tao memang terlalu seksi.

"A—aa.." Masih terpejam, Tao meringis ketika Kris—tanpa pemanasan—menabrakkan penis pada anusnya. Tanpa sadar, Tao meremas seprai.

Itu tak menghentikan niatan Kris untuk memiliki Tao, menjadi yang pertama untuk adiknya. Malah, setelah Tao bersuara, Kris menjadi semakin 'bersemangat'. Dalam satu hentakan, Kris menenggelamkan seluruh batangan kerasnya kedalam tubuh Tao.

"Yi-ge! Ah!" Tao membuka mata lebar-lebar dan menjerit. Sakit, juga panas. Bagian bawah tubuhnya seperti terbakar dan seolah dirobek paksa.

"Yifan."

"Apa yang gege lakukan?" Tao mengeratkan rahang-rahangnya demi meredam sakit. Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Sakit sekali.

"Mematenkan tubuhmu dengan namaku," Kris mulai bergerak.

"Jangan digerakan!" Tao memukul lengan Kris sambil mengeluarkan lengkingan. Ketika Kris bergerak, ia yakin anusnya akan terkoyak makin lebar.

Sementara Kris sudah mabuk. Sensasi didalam tubuh Tao terlalu melenakannya. Penisnya dihimpit dan terpijiat disaat bersamaan, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari ini. Rasanya jauh lebih memanjakan dibanding gadis berusia enam belas tahun yang pernah diperawani Kris saat ia duduk dikelas dua SMA. Ia tak pernah mengira kalau laki-laki akan terasa lebih nikmat daripada wanita paling cantik sekalipun. "Aku harus bergerak, Tao,"

"Jangan gila, kau bisa membunuhku!" Tao terus memukul-mukul. "Keluarkan saja, ge, ini sakit!"

Banyak orang yang menasihati, ketika kau ingin memberi larangan, hindarilah kata 'jangan'. Karena 'jangan' hanya akan membuat larangan itu berkemungkinan besar akan dilanggar. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Kris, ketika Tao bilang 'jangan', Kris justru mulai bergerak, mengabaikan 'decit-decit' yang lolos dari bibir adiknya.

Keduanya mengerang setelah permainan mulai berbaur dengan waktu. Masing-masing tubuh mereka memberi penyesuaian yang baik hingga bisa dibilang, mereka tak lain dari sepasang pengantin baru yang masih awam soal seks. Meski Tao merusak tatanan tempat tidur, meski Tao merusak cat pada sandaran kasur, meski Kris terluka karena serangan adiknya, tapi mereka tak berhenti. Malah mengganggap semua itu sebagai selingan yang wajar terjadi pada pengalaman pertama setiap orang.

Sampai keduanya mencapai klimaks masing-masing untuk kesekian kali, barulah permainan selesai. Menyisakan seprai yang… Tak terdeskripsikan keadaannya.

…

"Astaga, mereka belum bangun?"

Ayah dan Ibu pulang. Mereka masuk dengan kunci cadangan dan mendapati lantai bawah yang masih hampa. Tidak ada sarapan, tidak ada piring, tidak ada penghuni. "Harus berapa kali kudidik mereka untuk bisa bangun sebelum jam sepuluh?" Ibu mengomel, naik ke lantai atas dan bersiap untuk mengibarkan bendera perang.

BRAK—

Kris langsung melonjak bangun, walau matanya masih sulit dibuka, tapi keterkejutan memaksanya untuk bangun dan menepuk Tao. "Pagi, Bu,"

Ibu mengeryit. Apa yang baru saja melanda kamar dua puteranya? Lihat, tempat tidur mereka seolah baru saja diserang badai, bahkan pakaian mereka tidak terkena dengan baik. Juga itu, tubuh anak sulungnya luka-luka. Lebih-lebih, kedua kakak-beradik sekandungan itu terjaga dalam keadaan yang nampak sangat lelah, rambut mereka berantakan dan aroma ruangan itu…

"Ibu sudah bilang, jangan makan telur saat makan malam!"

Bau anyir. Anyir. Yang menurut sang Ibu itu adalah efek makan telur saat makan malam. Padahal sebenarnya, itu adalah 'keseksian' yang menguar dari sisa-sisa 'pergerakan gerilya' semalam. Tapi, memang setahu Ibunya, dua anak laki-laki yang ia banggakan memang akan tidur lebih hiperaktif jika diberi telur saat makan malam.

"Cepat bangun dan mandi!"—BRAK

Pintu kembali ditutup.

"Telur, katanya." Tao menggumam, jemarinya memintal rambut.

"Syukurlah, Ibu masih menganggap ini efek telur ayam. Padahal ini 'telur kita'."

"Berhenti bicara yang aneh-aneh."

Kris tertawa. "Memang, dasar telur."

…

"Kita perlu membawa mereka ke terapis lagi, sayang." Ibu membuka pembicaraan dengan sang Ayah ketika anak-anaknya masih sibuk dilantai atas.

Sang Ayah mengalihkan lirikannya dari atas koran. "Jangan katakan kalau—"

Ibu langsung mengangguk. "Mereka melakukannya lagi."

"Astaga, bakat alami darimana itu? Homo!"

"Jangan berisik!" Ibu berbisik tertahan, memukul Ayah dengan apron yang baru ia lepas. "Kita bawa mereka malam ini, biar terapis-terapis itu yang membereskan."

Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Oh, ya, mungkin menurut Kris dia berhasil menjadi yang pertama untuk adiknya, dan mungkin ia juga berpikir kalau pernah tidur bersama gadis berusia enam belas tahun. Padahal, itu semua keliru.

Satu. Ini bukan yang pertama bagi Tao. Ini adalah kesekian kali Tao ditiduri laki-laki. Dua. Tentu saja bukan yang pertama kali, karena gadis enam belas tahun yang ada dalam pikiran Kris sebenarnya adalah adiknya sendiri.

Anak sulung dan anak bungsu keluarga Wu itu sebenarnya telah lama saling 'tidur-meniduri', dan orang tua mereka mengetahuinya. Oleh karena itu, Ayah dan Ibu membawa mereka pergi ke hipnoterapis—sampai berkali-kali—untuk memberi sugesti bahwa mereka tak pernah melakukan apapun, bahwa mereka hanya kakak-adik biasa, bahwa mereka, memang pernah melakukan seks tetapi dengan lawan jenis.

Ayah dan Ibu Wu berhasil, kedua putera mereka sudah tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda homoseksual lagi, bahkan Kris pernah membawa seorang perempuan kerumah dan mengenalkannya pada keluarga. Tao juga, dia menikmati kegiatan olahraganya dengan optimis.

Tapi, ketika Ayah dan Ibu terlalu tenang, mereka kembali berulah.

Dan, walau Ayah dan Ibu sudah memutuskan untuk kembali mengatur-ulang ingatan mereka, apa ada jaminan kalau kakak-beradik itu takkan mengulanginya?

"Kalau Ayah dan Ibu membawa kita ke bangunan gaya barat dengan papan nama 'Hypnotherapist' lagi, kita kabur saja." Kris memutuskan.

"Kebetulan, aku mau makan es krim."

Tentu saja tak ada jaminan, karena Kris dan Tao sebenarnya sudah tahu kelakuan orang tua mereka. Karena semalam, ketika mereka kembali mengulang kenangan, segala ingatan yang di-_repair_ datang kembali kekepala mereka. Jelas, akhirnya mereka tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Biarkan saja, berarti Ayah dan Ibu tahu kalau kau milikku."

"Tak perlu menikah."

"Yap, tak perlu menikah."

Kalau memang sudah bakat untuk saling jatuh cinta, mau bagaimana lagi?

**END**

…

…

…

Maaf kalo endingnya agak ngawur, itu maksud dan tujuan ga konek ke tulisan hehe. Untuk Unique Fire, semoga suka ya!


End file.
